


Picnic

by HansonPhreek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Gen, M/M, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-26
Updated: 2008-08-26
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius and Lily have a picnic while Albus is away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story. I make no money from it. I use lyrics from “English Summer Rain” by Placebo, “Firefight” by Jimmy Eat World, and “Summer Nights” from Grease, and I certainly don’t own any of them.

Many people, meeting him for the firs time, formed three impressions: that he was English, that he was intelligent, and that he was gayer than a tree full of monkeys on nitrous oxide. While some first impressions turn out to be wrong, those three couldn’t be more true.

He was tall and thin, though not overly so. His blonde hair hung long enough to brush his shoulders and framed his face perfectly. He wore flamboyant clothing that clung to his body. His name… was Scorpius.

“If I was you I would walk around naked all the time. I wouldn’t have a job, I wouldn’t have any skills, I wouldn’t even know how to read. I would just be…naked,” a beautiful young girl told him.

He laughed, “Oh tiger lily, I’m not a nudist.”

The girl, called tiger lily because it was her favorite flower as well as partially her name, grinned, “I would be if I had a body like yours.”

He didn’t reply, just turned to watch the waterfall they were picnicking near. “Tell me again why Albus had to go to summer school on that far away island.” He said after a moment. 

“Because my idiot brother failed Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration,” she reminded him. Albus had been sent to a school on a small island off the coast of Spain for the summer. “He sent me a letter yesterday, saying he missed the rain here.”

“English summer rain seems to last for ages. I’d never miss it,” he commented.

She nodded in agreement and pulled her red hair back into a ponytail. “Was it love at first sight with Al?”

He smiled, thinking back to when he had met his lover two years ago, “Yes.”

She smiled, watching him watch the waterfall. “I thought so.” She watched him a moment longer before sighing and looking away.

“What’s wrong, tiger lily?” he turned to her, concerned about his close friend.

“I graduate in two years and I still don’t know what I’m going to do. You’ve known since you were twelve.”

“I am who I wanna be, but you could be anything,” he told her.


End file.
